1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cleaning devices. In particular this invention pertains to mirror cleaning devices. More in particular, this invention pertains to a mirror cleaning device which permits the cleaning and removal of condensation on a mirror in a one step operation by passage of the mirror in wiping contact with an element of the device. Still further, this invention pertains to a mirror cleaning device where the liquid dispensing element may be removed from the system in order to prevent cross contamination between various users.
2. Prior Art
Mirror cleaning systems for particular use in dental mirrors is well known in the art. In some prior systems the dentist will insert the mirror into a cleaning and defogging liquid which is merely contained in an open cup. Such open systems provide for unwanted evaporation of the cleaning liquid to the ambient environment. Thus, constant replenishing of liquid must be accomplished which is a waste of both time and materials.
In such open cup type systems, accidental spilling of the liquid is a distinct problem due to the fact that the main attention of the dentist is directed toward the oral cavity of the patient and his insert of the dental implement into the cup may through inadvertence cause a tipping over of the system. This has the disadvantage of a loss of the cleaning liquid, inconvenience in cleaning up the liquid and a loss of time in replenishing the cleaning liquid.
Such prior art open cup type cleaning systems also provide for cross contamination between individual patients since the dental mirror is being immersed into the same liquid from patient to patient. This will cause the unwanted transference of bacteria or other deleterious elements from one patient to another.
Further, in other open type prior art systems, debris may stick to the surface of the dental mirror and cannot be merely removed by immersion in the liquid. Thus, this debris must be separately wiped away and is a secondary procedure which causes a loss of time at perhaps a crucial point in a dental procedure. In other prior art open cup cleaning systems, when the dental mirror is immersed in the cleaning liquid, excess liquid may drip into the patient's oral cavity and such may be objectionable to the patient since the cleaning and defogging liquid contains sterilizing chemicals.
In other prior art dental cleaning mirror systems, a single wick or absorbent member is utilized for dispensing the cleaning liquid. In such prior art cleaning systems, the replenishing of liquid into the absorbent member and the removal of the absorbent member from the cleaning system is a complicated procedure and does not use standard materials easily obtainable in a dental office.